1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp, and particularly to a lamp with a fall-proof structure furnished between the base housing and the connecting rods; by means of the fall-proof structure, the swinging angle of the lamp can be adjusted at a suitable tightness, and the connecting rods would not fall down as a result of the weight of the lamp shade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a table lamp usually comprises a lamp shade, a base, and connecting rod or rods. The connecting rod is used for connecting the base and the base housing of the lamp. The shape and material of the connecting rod vary with the shape of a table lamp, such as, a flexible pipe being used to connect the base and the lamp shade thereof; both ends of the flexible pipe each have a threaded end with a nut. The height of the table lamp may be varied by adjusting the flexible pipe; a connecting rod of such a type would not cause the lamp to fall down after being adjusted.
A fixed type of connecting pipe or pipes may be used to connect the base and the lamp shade; since the fixed type is unable to make any adjustment, there will be no falling-down to take place.
A balance rod may be used for connecting the base and the lamp shade of a lamp; the balance rod may be supporting rod or two parallel rods. The connection part between the supporting rods and the lamp shade is furnished with a pivotal joint to adjust the lamp shade at a given angle. The other end of the supporting rod has a balance weight. Between the base and the supporting rod, a pivotal joint is mounted between the lamp shade and the balance weight; the pivotal joint is a balance fulcrum between the base and the supporting rod of the lamp. By means of the pivotal joint, the lamp shade and the supporting rod can be adjusted at a given elevation angle, and the lamp shade can also be set at a given height. Since the balance rod can provide a balance effect, the lamp would not fall down upon adjusting the lamp shade.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a conventional lamp having two connecting rods being pivotally mounted on the base; the two connecting rods are also electric conductive wires. The lower ends of the connecting rods each are connected with one side of the base housing by means of a nut; the nut has no positioning means; instead, two spring washers are mounted on both supporting rods respectively to provide a given tension. Quite often, the tension of the supporting rods would be reduced after using a period of time, and then the supporting rods would fall down as a result of the weight of lamp shade. During the lamp in lit-up condition, a fallen-down lamp might cause a fire.